mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon
|genre = Adventure Action Puzzle |modes = Singleplayer, Online & Local Multiplayer |ratings = ACB: General CERO: All ages ESRB: Everyone PEGI: Seven years and older USK: Six years and older |platform = Nintendo 3DS |pregame = Luigi's Mansion |nxtgame = Luigi's Mansion 3 }} Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon (ルイージのマンションダークムーン Ruīji no manshondākumūn) (ルイージマンション2 Ruīji Manshon Tsū, '''Luigi Mansion 2) known in Europe and Austrailia as ''Luigi's Mansion 2''', is a game for the Nintendo 3DS. It is the sequel to ''Luigi's Mansion.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Luigi's_Mansion_2 This game has five mansions and has an upgrade of the Poltergust 3000, the Poltergust 5000 along with the item itself. It was released on March 24, 2013 for the 3DS. In this game, King Boo returns and has shattered the Dark Moon into pieces turning all of the ghosts of Evershade Valley into hostile beings. It is up to Luigi to recover all of the missing Dark Moon pieces. Later on, they reveal that King Boo has captured Mario again in the same way as before. Story King Boo returns as the main antagonist of Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. He is seen destroying the Dark Moon in the opening cutscene, causing all the ghosts of Evershade Valley to lose control and run rampant throughout the mansions located there. Gameplay The whole gameplay is very similar to the previous Luigi's Mansion, with Luigi exploring mansions, solving puzzles and defeating ghosts now with the Poltergust 5000. This game is much more detailed in solving puzzles requiring Luigi to explore an area for a while. Now in this game, each mansion is divided up into missions with the final mission always being a boss fight. As for controls, the player can use the R button to vacuum and L button to blow. Luigi always has his flashlight on but stunning ghosts in this game is much more different. After Luigi has acquired the Strobulb, the player can press and hold A to use the Strobe Light flash which is now required to stun ghosts before vacuuming. The player can blow objects from the Poltergust 5000 when some are sucked up. Boos in this game require a much more special way to get captured and they are, at many times, very difficult and tricky to capture. After Luigi receives the Dark-Light from E. Gadd, the player can hold Y to cast a rainbow-like light that can materialize Spirit Balls, revealing hidden doors. Boos will eventually come out and Luigi must use the Dark-Light to see them then suck up the Boos by their tongues. The player can also tilt the 3DS to look around in the room. Also, the player can press X to have Luigi look up and press B to have him look down. You also have a DS as a communication device to talk to Professor E. Gadd. Characters *Luigi *Professor E. Gadd *King Boo *Toad Assistants *Mario *Polterpup *Boos *Ghosts *Polterpup Enemies *Greenie *Slammer *Gobber *Hider *Sneaker *Creeper *Boos *Strong Greenie *Strong Slammer *Strong Gobber *Strong Hider *Strong Sneaker *Mummy *Suit of Armor *Spiders *Crows *Polterpup *Gold greenie *Mummy greenie *Knight greenie *Sprit ball *Trapdoor *Spiders *Bats *Crows *Mice *Bettles *Robotic bombs *Flytraps *Fuzzball *Orange flowers *Frogs Sub-Bosses *Poltergeist *The Three Sisters *Ancient Poltergeist *Paranormal Chain Ghosts *Strong grennie *Strong Poltergeist *Big boo Bosses *Grouchy Possessor *Harsh Possessor *Overset Possessor *Shrewd Possessor *Tough Possessor *King Boo *The brain Items *Coins *Poltergust 3000 *Poltergust 5000Nintendo Network E3 2011 *Keys *Gold Bars *Bills *Treasure Chests *Gems Music Unlike Luigi's Mansion, Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon takes on a more orchestral style than it's predecessor techno-savvy music style. PAL Differences *This game is actually named Luigi's Mansion 2. *The Pixelator is named the "Pixelshifter." *The Poltergeist ghosts are named "Boffins" with the Ancient Poltergeist and any other stronger version of a Poltergeist are called "Boffin Elder" and "Strong Boffin." *The Shrewd Possessor is named the "Scornful Possessor." *The rooms of Gloomy Manor have different names as well. **The Front Yard is called the Front Garden. **The Mudroom is called the Side Entrance. **The Guard Hall is called the Guard Corridor. **The Mudroom Exterior is called the Forgotten Garden. **The Common Hall is called the Downstairs Corridor. **The Foyer is called the Main Hall. **And Master Hall is called the Upstairs Corridor. Trivia *This is Luigi's third time starring a role in a video game. *Unlike the original Luigi's Mansion, Dark Moon has a total of five mansions that Luigi explores. **The ghosts appear to be much smarter as well. *The battle style in this game is much different, definitely making this game much harder and easier both than Luigi's Mansion. *Luigi hums to the main theme of this game when moving around the mansion. *Professor E. Gadd makes a reference to how turning down the brightness of a mobile device saves its battery. He makes this reference as soon as Luigi makes it to the first mansion. *Though they are all labeled as mansions, neither the Old Clockworks or Secret Mine are actual mansions. *Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon was the first game that as released as part of the Year of Luigi, honoring 30 years since Luigi's debut. *Luigi has a DS to communicate to Professor E. Gadd. **Another thing is the game is for the Nintendo 3DS so this could be a theory. *The mansions (Gloomy Manor, Haunted Towers, Old Clockworks, Secret Mine, Treacherous Mansion), possessors (Grouchy, Harsh, Overset, Shrewd, Tough), and bonus missions (Gradual Infiltration, Hostile Intrusion, Outlandish Interruption, Severe Infestation, Terrifying Invasion) all spell out GHOST. Gallery Greenie.png|Greenie. References es:Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon de:Luigi's Mansion 2 fr:Luigi's Mansion 2 it:Luigi's Mansion 2 fi:Luigi's Mansion 2 nl:Luigi's Mansion 2 Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Year of Luigi Games Category:2013 games Category:Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon